Charter of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons
''The Masonic Code'' :::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/GLOF/GLOFCeremony.png :I violate no secret when I say that one of the greatest values in Masonry is that it affords an opportunity for men of all walks of life to meet on common ground where all men are equal and have one common interest. ::Theodore Roosevelt, Freemason. Preamble On this day, the nineteenth of January in the Year of Our Lord two-thousand and nine, We, as free individuals, have convened in mutual harmony to secure and preserve our inherent liberty through principle; with the signing of this document, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall be forged. United as a community within which each of us shall stand as a sacred order of brothers and sisters, We shall reflect a beacon of light into a hostile desert of barren intentions and hollow words. Through the sincere emulation of genuine fellowship, We have established a method with which We shall illustrate our initiative through equal representation and responsible governance; this, our Masonic Code. Article I. The Overview :Freemasonry must stand upon the religious, political, social, and economic Rock of Truth. Nothing is so worthy of its care as freedom in all its aspects. "Free" is the most vital part of Freemasonry. It means freedom of thought and expression, freedom of spiritual and religious ideals, freedom from oppression, freedom from ignorance, superstition, vice and bigotry, freedom to acquire and possess property, to go and come at pleasure, and to rise or fall according to will of ability. ::H.W.Coil, Freemason. Section 1. The Association: 1.1.1. Let it be known that every individual who is affiliated with the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, regardless of Degree, shall be considered to be a Freemason. Section 2. The Code of Conduct: 1.2.1. Freemasonry is an exceptional endeavor; as such, Freemasons are exceptional individuals. The Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall expect reasonably civilized behavior from every individual who seeks to obtain or retain affiliation; as rational human beings, Freemasons understand that our actions have consequences and any Freemason guilty of conduct unbecoming of a Lodge member may be subject to disciplinary action, demotion and/or dismissal. Article II. The Membership :Freemasonry is an ancient and respectable institution, embracing individuals of every nation, of every religion, and of every condition in life. Wealth, power and talents are not necessary to the person of a Freemason. An unblemished character and a virtuous conduct are the only qualifications for admission into the Order. ::Laurie, Freemason. Section 1. An application to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall be subject to the following conditions: 2.1.1. An applicant, as a free individual, must visit our Grand Lodge at "http://www.square-n-compass.net/] and submit a request to receive the Degree of Entered Apprentice. 2.1.2. He or she shall apply his or her mark to the letter of this Masonic Oath: :I, _________, of my own free will and accord, do hereby and hereon most solemnly and sincerely promise and swear, that I will hail, ever conceal, and never reveal any of the secrets, arts, parts, point or points of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons to any party or person; with the legitimate exception that it be to a true and lawful brother or sister of our degree. I shall acknowledge and obey all due signs and summons sent to me from the Lodge Council; in service to my brethren I shall bring service to myself. '' :''I shall hold the Grand Secret inviolable; never illicitly committing an action that risks material or conscientious harm to my Grand Lodge. I shall communicate the Grand Masonic Word only in the specific manner or form in that which I shall receive it. I shall protect the parts of the Grand Masonic Word if ever they are directed to and received by me as such; with the exception of murder and treason. :I shall never recognize the authority of a foreign power other than my Creator over myself or my Lodge no matter which form that it may be disguised in. I shall never sit in a Lodge of Clandestine-made Masonry or converse on the subject of Masonry with a Clandestine-made Mason. '' :''Forever protecting the Grand Hailing Sign of Distress, I shall never violate this obligation and will henceforth honor my Brothers, Sisters, and the Masonic Code. 2.1.3. If an applicant is afforded and accepts the opportunity to receive the Degree of Entered Apprentice, he or she shall be immediately bound to the letter of this Masonic Code and be obligated to answer the Grand Hailing Sign of Distress. Section 2. The Degree of Entered Apprentice shall be subject to the following conditions: 2.2.1. The phrase Entered Apprentice is reserved for any applicant who has been accepted into the Grand Lodge of Freemasons and has formally received the Degree of Entered Apprentice; an Entered Apprentice shall receive enhanced Lodge privileges, may experience a probationary period, the opportunity to contribute, and the resources he or she requires to fulfill the obligations necessary to display such initiative as required to graduate from the Degree of Entered Apprentice. Every Entered Apprentice who graduates from this Degree of Entered Apprentice shall be given the opportunity to accept or decline the Degree of Fellow Craft. Section 3. The Degree of Fellow Craft shall be subject to the following conditions: 2.3.1. The phrase Fellow Craft is reserved for any Entered Apprentice who has graduated from the Degree of Entered Apprentice and has formally accepted the Degree of Fellow Craft; in addition to the advantages afforded by the Degree of Entered Apprentice, a Fellow Craft shall receive further enhanced Lodge privileges, become eligible for appointment to the position of Lodge Officer, the franchise to participate in Conventions and the resources he or she requires to fulfill the obligations necessary to display such initiative as required to graduate from the Degree of Fellow Craft. Every Fellow Craft who graduates from this Degree of Fellow Craft shall be given the opportunity to accept or decline the Degree of Master Mason. Section 4. The Degree of Master Mason shall be subject to the following conditions: 2.4.1. The phrase Master Mason is reserved for any Fellow Craft who has graduated from the Degree of Fellow Craft and has formally accepted the Degree of Master Mason; in addition to the advantages afforded by the Degree of Entered Apprentice and the Degree of Fellow Craft, a Master Mason shall receive even further enhanced Lodge privileges and shall become eligible for appointment or election to the Lodge Council and shall become eligible for election to the position of Registrar. Section 5. The Resignation: 2.5.1. Every Freemason shall submit his or her resignation to, and gain acceptance from, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, prior to seeking alternative membership in an alliance or ending affiliation with the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. Section 6. The Dismissal, Disciplinary Action, Demotion and Appeal: 2.6.1. Any Freemason who willfully violates this Masonic Code may face dismissal, disciplinary action and/or demotion at the discretion of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; such affected circumstances are limited within conscientious reason to dishonorable conduct, extended periods of absence without communication and/or the inability of a Freemason to adequately fulfill the obligations of his or her afforded Degree. 2.6.2. The term dismissal is a reference to the action of forcefully removing a Freemason from his or her affiliation with the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. 2.6.3. The phrase disciplinary action is a reference to economic penalization or sustained military action that has been authorized by the Grand Lodge of Freemasons against a Freemason. 2.6.4. The term demotion is a reference to a decision by the Grand Lodge of Freemasons to demote a Freemason from his or her current Degree and afford him or her with the lesser advantages of another Degree. 2.6.5. Any Freemason who experiences dismissal, disciplinary action and/or demotion may appeal any penalization decision to the Registrar and seek reinstatement and/or compensation. Article III. The Political Structure :It is noble in its administration: to think and let think, beyond the narrow contracted prejudices of bitter sectarians in these modern times. It is general or universal language, fitted to benefit the poor stranger, which no other institution is calculated to reach, by extending the beneficent hand. ::Lorenzo Dow, Freemason. Section 1. The Lodge Council: 3.1.1. The Lodge Council shall represent the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; the Grand Master shall hold executive authority and shall have the liberty to appoint the following notated positions which comprise the Lodge Council: the position of Grand Chancellor, the position of Grand Superintendent, the position of Grand Treasurer and the position of Grand Knight. 3.1.2. With the exception of this Masonic Code, the Grand Master shall have executive authority over all matters of domestic, economic, military and foreign affairs of significance that affect the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he or she shall be popularly elected by a Convention and shall be responsible for graduation, ceremony, administration and appointment. The Grand Master shall convene a Convention only in the absence of a Registrar from a scheduled/expected Convention and a Convention which involves a Vote of No Confidence against a Registrar. All powers that have not been expressly provided for by this Masonic Code shall be subject to the authority of the Grand Master. 3.1.3. The Grand Chancellor shall administrate foreign policy. 3.1.4. The Grand Superintendent shall administrate domestic policy. 3.1.5. The Grand Treasurer shall administrate economic policy. 3.1.6. The Grand Knight shall administrate military policy. Section 2. The Lodge Officers: 3.2.1. Every Fellow Craft and Master Mason shall be eligible for appointment to the position of Lodge Officer; a role with which he or she shall assist the Lodge Council in specific capacities and administrative duties. 3.2.2. The Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall be obliged to provide any Freemason with the opportunity to contribute. 3.2.3. Lodge Officers shall remain subject to the authority of the Lodge Council. Section 3. The Registrar: 3.3.1. The Registrar shall objectively arbitrate and examine appeals against dismissal, disciplinary action and/or demotion that any Freemason experiences as a result of a decision made by the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. If and when requested, he or she shall appoint for a jury of enfranchised Freemasons to assemble. The jury shall provide witness to the appeal and subsequently deliver a simple-majority verdict that the Registrar shall deliver to which the Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall adhere. 3.3.2. With the exception of a Vote of No Confidence against him or herself, the Registrar shall convene every Convention and examine the validity of, and conduct the proceedings of, any Vote of No Confidence against a Freemason on the Lodge Council and/or a Lodge Officer. 3.3.3. The Registrar is prohibited from serving concurrently on the Lodge Council and/or as a Lodge Officer while fulfilling the obligations of the position of Registrar. 3.3.4. The Registrar shall be popularly elected by a Convention. Article IV. The Procedure :Its laws are reason and equity; its principles benevolence and love; and its religion purity and truth; its intention is peace on earth; and its disposition good-will toward men. ::Bro. Rev. T.M. Harris, Freemason. Section 1. The Convention: 4.1.1. The term Convention is a reference to any popular decision determined by the Fellow Craft and Master Masons; Conventions shall be held to determine the popular election of a Grand Master and/or a Registrar, to accept or deny a Vote of No Confidence against a member of a Lodge Council, a Lodge Officer, or a Registrar, to accept or deny a revision or amendment to this Masonic Code, to accept or deny a proposal to unilaterally disband the Grand Lodge of Freemasons and to accept or deny the validation of an official agreement with a foreign party. 4.1.2. Conventions to determine the popular election of a Grand Master and a Registrar shall be conducted quarterly and begin on the first day of every third month; in the advent of an expressed emergency need for a Freemason to be replaced, a new Convention shall be immediately convened. 4.1.3. Every Convention shall begin with a Nomination Period and/or a Discussion Period and a Polling Period, at the conclusion of which the leading decision shall be accepted. 4.1.4. In the advent of a non-decision, a Convention shall continue with a new Polling Period featuring the two previously leading options; at its conclusion, the leading decision shall be accepted. Section 2. The Vote of No Confidence: 4.2.1. The phrase Vote of No Confidence is a reference to the forced removal of a Freemason from his or her responsibilities by the popular decision of a Convention. 4.2.2. If a Freemason suspects that a member of a Lodge Council and/or a Lodge Officer is incapable of fulfilling his or her duties, a request may be submitted to a Registrar to approve or deny the initiation of a Vote of No Confidence; if a Freemason suspects that a Registrar is incapable of fulfilling his or her obligations, a request may be submitted to a Grand Master to approve or deny the initiation of a Vote of No Confidence. 4.2.3. If a request to initiate a Vote of No Confidence is successful, a Convention shall be held to determine a verdict; if passed, the accused shall be immediately removed from his or her responsibilities, if denied, the accused may retain his or her responsibilities. 4.2.4. If a Vote of No Confidence against a Grand Master is passed, a Registrar shall immediately convene a Convention to determine the popular election of a new Grand Master. 4.2.5. If a Vote of No Confidence against a Registrar is passed, a Grand Master shall immediately convene a Convention to determine the popular election of a new Registrar. Section 3. The Succession: 4.3.1. In the advent of an unexplained period of absence by a Grand Master which specifically lasts longer than seven days, a Registrar shall convene a Convention to determine the election of a new Grand Master. 4.3.2. In the advent of an unexplained period of absence by a Registrar which specifically lasts longer than seven days, a Grand Master shall convene a Convention to determine the election of a new Registrar. 4.3.3. In the advent of a concurrent and unexplained period of absence period of absence by a Grand Master and a Registrar which specifically lasts longer than seven days, any member of a Lodge Council may convene a Convention to determine the election of a new Grand Master and a new Registrar. 4.3.4. In the advent of a concurrent and unexplained period of absence by a Registrar and the entirety of a Lodge Council which specifically lasts longer than seven days, any Master Mason may convene a Convention to determine the election of a new Lodge Council and a new Registrar. 4.3.5. In the advent of a concurrent and unexplained period of absence by a Registrar, the entirety of a Lodge Council, and every Master Mason which specifically lasts longer than seven days, any Fellow Craft may convene a Convention to determine the election of a new Lodge Council and a new Registrar. Section 4. The Sovereignty: 4.4.1. It is the duty of every Freemason to pursue peaceful co-existence with other nations and foreign organizations; to this aim, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall be committed to non-interference in foreign affairs unless specific ulterior circumstances affect its security and force it to act otherwise in a defensive manner. 4.4.2. In specific reference to the game known as CyberNations, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall be prohibited from conducting acts of spying against a foreign adversary during times of peace, without consent from the Grand Lodge of Freemasons during times of war, from implementing the tactic of a first-strike nuclear weapons policy and from conducting warfare for the purpose of tech-raiding. 4.4.3. With regard to the initiation of the commencement of formal hostilities against a foreign adversary that may require a pronounced declaration of war, the Grand Master shall consult with the Lodge Council and obtain the expressed consent of two other Lodge Councilors prior to committing the Grand Lodge of Freemasons to such an action. Section 5. The Affiliation: 4.5.1. Every Freemason shall adjust the components of his or her nation affiliation to meet the expressed requirements of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; such attributes include, but are not limited to, Alliance Affiliation, National Flag, Nation Bio, and/or Team Color. Section 6. The Disbandment: 4.6.1. The dissolution of the Grand Lodge of Freemason shall require the consent of a Grand Master, a Registrar, and an expressed two-third majority vote of a Convention. Article V. The Ratification Being persuaded that a just application of the principles, on which the Masonic Fraternity is founded, must be promote of private virtue and public prosperity, I shall always be happy to advance the interests of the Society, and to be considered by them as a deserving brother. -George Washington, Freemason. Section 1. The Caveat: 5.1.1. No individual in the Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall circumvent the authority of this Masonic Code. Section 2. The Implementation: 5.2.1. This Masonic Code shall only be ratified through an expressed two-third majority vote of a Convention. Section 3. The Amendment: 5.3.1. A Lodge Council may issue amendments to this Masonic Code through an expressed two-third majority vote of a Convention. http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/GLOF/WaxSealRibbon.png Category:Alliance charters